Happy Valentine's Day, Otenba
by Flaming-Demon-Hime101
Summary: Tomboy Reina was told by a certain Uchiha that she hates and secretly likes that She can't be feminine, Her New Goal is to prove him wrong on Valentine's day! What will the results be? SasukexOC


Me: I AM NOT DEAD!

Shiko: We can tell, Idiot. -_-U

Me: *Glares at Shiko, then looks back to the readers and Smiled* Today is our birthday, so I wanted to celebrate with a oneshot fanfic!

Shiko: It is her first oneshot. Also SasukexOC

Me: You may not know who this OC is, But She will appear more in my future Naruto fanfictions, along with other Naruto OCs.

Shiko: So Please enjoy this fanfiction.

Me/Shiko: We do not known anything from Naruto, Execpt our OCs!

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Reina Mizuki, Age 13, looked around, looking at all the couples in the Konoha. It was Valentine's day, the time where A person and One they love spent the hold day together. Reina smiled at all the happy couples, despite the fact She was actually jealous of them. Reina, herself, also wanted to spent the day with someone. However, Since Riku was on a mission, Reina has no one to be with on Valentine's day. Reina already set up a blind date for Naruto and Hinata, and they've been doing good. Airi decided to visit Lee in the hospital, Amaya and Neji were sparing, Tenten and Daichi were also going on a date, and Kiba and Kurai were at the park so Both Akamaru and Miru could play, which leaves Only Reina without a date. But Reina tries not to let that bother her. Reina was wearing something completely different from her original outfit, Which looked somewhat attractive and more feminine.

Reina wore a Light Pink Chinese style dress with golden trims. She puts a white ribbon to keep her hair in her usual high neck length ponytail. She still wore her blue shoes, Her headband was around her neck, A Yellow bag with food and stuff inside, and also had her pendent around her neck as well.

But It was never Reina's idea to become a girly girl, She just needs to dress girly.

This is how it went around yesterday... When She was waiting for her team for training... At the usual place...

* * *

***~ FLASH BACK ~***

'_NO! N-O! NO!'_

'_But why not?'_

'_It's my body, Shana! I get to do whatever I want with it! And Also I am NOT going to dress up like a stupid girly girl just because I lost a bet with you!'_

'_Reina-san~! You promised me~! If You lost, You would dress very elegant and feminine, like how you were supposed to act as the Mizuki Heiress~! You will attract a lot of boys, and you will be so perfect that All the other girls would want to be looking at _you with envy eyes~!'

'_I DO NOT WANT TO BECOME A F**KIN' MARY-SUE! Sure I have some fanboys! Even though My Grades are good_, my skills are good, and received the title of a 'Gifted young girl', I do have flaws!'

'_Yes such as copying from Amaya-san's homework~?_... '

'_Hey! Math is my hardest subject! Amaya is better at it than me, and I don't want to lose to Uchiha, so I had no choice but to copy it!'_

'_When will you stop hating Sasuke-kun?'_

'_Until the Day I die!'_

'_You do not mean that~ You actually care for Sasuke-kun~'_

'_I-I'm forced to! He's my teammate! I-I-I-If He dies or sick, Our team would be in big trouble!'_

'_Awwwwwwww~ You depend on him that much_~ Even though It was supposed to be a 3 man squad, You are concerned about him~ Kawaii~!'

'_THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN ME AND UCHIHA! AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING HIM "Sasuke-kun"! THAT IS DISGUSTING!'_

'_Because I love Sasuke-kun."_

_Silence..._

_Reina was just waiting for her team, often She's the only one who gets there on time. Fighting with Her Alter ego, Shana, who was once a former heiress and princess of the Mizuki clan, Reina's clan. Shana is the complete opposite_ of Reina, of course. Reina secretly hates it when Shana loves Sasuke.

_For Example, Reina is very tomboyish, rough , and very short-tempered, while Shana is very girly, gentle, and elegant._

_Reina always wears Boyish clothes, always hanging out with the boys, and train. Shana prefers to wear feminine clothes, rather plant flowers on the ground, and play housewife._

"_What do you even see in him?" Reina asked out loud, but it was more like a whisper. 'Sasuke-kun might not be a gentleman but He does show to be that kind of person who can't open up. He's lonely, and He can't reach out to anyone. That's why I'll always be here so He could reach out to me.' Shana said, in a serious tone. Reina had enough of this. She hated the fact Shana was in love with Sasuke. Jealousy and rage were now overwealming. 'You bitch!' 'Oh I'm sorry. Did I pull a string there?' Shana giggled. I twitched, 'Look, I do not approve of you liking Uchiha. Now quit acting foolish, and get over it. He'll never like you since He hate_s my guts as much as I hate his.' Then the next words from Shana completely stunned her.

'_But Are you certain about that? Is He's just doing that because He believe you hate him so much that you will reject his love for you cruelly?'_

_Reina couldn't move. She was too afraid to move a single muscle. Hell, She couldn't even breathe. 'W-What! Of course I'm certain! He's not interested in any of the females here! He's probably gay!' Then a Yaoi thought came to her mind, and made her lick her lips as she felt herself drooling. 'So Perverted and unlady-like... Something a Heiress should never do... But are you sure He's not Bi?' Shan_a questioned. 'Yes I am.'

'_Really?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yeah!'_

'_Are you positive?'_

'_YES!'_

'_Are you completely sure?'_

"_YES! DAMN IT! I'M COMPLETELY SURE!" Reina yelled out loud._

"_You sure about what, Otenba__**(1)**__?"_

'_Eh?' Reina froze._

_Reina looked around, and saw a certain Uchiha a year younger than her, eating a tomato._

_..._

"_GAH! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE, UCHIHA!" Reina screamed, pointing at Sasuke. "I've been here. Right Before you claimed that You were completely sure about something. Care to explain what you were implying to?" Sasuke asked, then took a bite into his tomato. Reina blushed, and hissed "Hell no! Like I would tell something to the likes of you! And Why the hell are you eating a tomato? They are disgusting, and just plain mushy!"_

_Oh god..._

_Sasuke glared at her, "They are good for you. Unlike Fish. Which makes you as fat as you are now." He growled._

_... What has he done...?_

_Reina's anger was now overwealming. She could tell Shana knew Sasuke was around without Reina's notice, so Shana must've planned this... But What Sasuke said was just hurtful..._

_Reina's eyes began to water. "You... jerk..." Reina had very sensitive feelings. She may not act or look like it, but You should never judge a book by its cover._

_Funny. Reina heard that When Shana and Sasuke met, Reina heard from Shana that Sasuke prefers Shana because She was less annoying, more feminine, elegant, very gentle, and motherly._

_And Shana is the opposite of Reina._

_Does Sasuke really enjoy hurting her this much?_

"_REINA-ONEECHAN__**(2)**__!"_

"_Sasuke-kun! Reina-chan!"_

_Even though Reina didn't look at them as She hid her eyes under her bangs, She knew It was Naruto and Sakura coming towards them._

_Reina let out a whimper, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all heard it, and were surprised. Reina, Like Naruto, was never the one to show any emotion of Sadness or Pain, and always has a smile on her face and acts very energetic._

_Sakura walked over to Reina, and put her hands on Reina's shoulders, looking at her with worried eyes. "Reina-chan? What's wrong? Are you crying?" She asked. Naruto glared at Sasuke, "What the hell did you do to Reina-oneechan dattebayo?" He yelled. Sasuke looked away, making Naruto even more angry._

"_He called me "Fat"."_

_Both Naruto and Sakura looked at Reina with shocked looks, and looked back at Sasuke with glares. "Sasuke-kun! That wasn't nice! You should know that even though They may not act like it, All Girls have very sensitive feelings! You should apologize to her!" Sakura suggested. "Yeah Teme! And Besides, Reina-oneechan is o_ne year older than us! At least Show her some respect!" Naruto demanded. "Forget it. She deserved it for being so annoying. Seriously, Remember Shana? Reina's alter-ego? I rather work with her than Otenba. She seems more worthy of my time." Sasuke said.

_... So it was true..._

"_You do hate me after all..."_

_The others looked at Reina in shock when they saw the_ look in Reina's eyes. It was filled with hurt and sadness. Tears were falling down her eyes. "You really do prefer Shana after all..." Reina then took a deep breathe, and yelled out loud.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS SO GOOD ABOUT HER ANYWAYS? SHE'S JUST A SPIRIT! NOTHING MORE THAN THAT! SO JUST GO AND DIE SOMEWHERE! OR BETTER YET, I WISH ITACHI WOULD COME AND KILL YOU INSTEAD!" Then Reina ran off, leaving a pissed-off Naruto, a very worried Sakura, and an Uchiha who's bangs were covering his eyes, and bit his lip._

* * *

***~ **_**In Reina's house**_** ~***

_After Reina was inside her house, She locked the door, ran into her bedroom, and cried upon her pillow. Her Room was dark, despite the fact It was still daytime. Her Curtains were covering the windows, So that why it was so dark inside. She was angry, hurt... perhaps maybe heartbroken... Sasuke completely crossed the line this time. Reina knew Sasuke hated her, but did he really hate her so much He didn't care if He hurt her this much? ... That bastard..._

_Reina stopped her tears after crying so much that Her eyes became red and puffy. That was the moment Reina made up her mind._

'_Hey Shana?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_... Is it alright if you could help me look more feminine...?'_

'_And Explain why you want to? Because of the bet?'_

'_No... the truth is...'_

_Reina took a deep breathe, and whispered._

"_I want to show that Uchiha jerk that I could be just as feminine."_

* * *

***~ FLASH BACK END ~***

And that is how it was.

Maybe If Reina became more feminine, The Uchiha boy will regret ever saying those rude words to her. Nobody should ever say those things to a young girl.

Reina's determined to prove Sasuke wrong! And No one is going to stop her!

Reina noticed as she passed a mirror... She may dress girly, but Her looks don't look feminine enough!

'Ugh! What am I doing wrong?' Reina thought to herself, now annoyed.

'Did you ever try ever putting your hair down for once?' Shana asked.

Reina then thought about it... At first, She didn't know why she would put her hair down, and was about to take off her ponytail.

...

But...

She decided to go against it...

'Hm? You're not going to put it down? How come?' Shana asked once more.

'Because If Uchiha sees me with my hair down, He would mistake me as you, believing that You would only dress this feminine. I don't ever want him to mistaken me as you... It hurts...'

Reina began to look sad, and looked as if she was about to cry again, but If She did that, Her Mascara would mess up everything.

Shana was quiet for a moment. And Soon She realized Reina's words.

Reina was jealous.

Of Shana.

Shana began to regret ever hurting Reina forever 'stealing' Sasuke away from her. Shana knew Sasuke was Reina's first childhood love, former childhood friend, teammate...

Hell! Even one of the most important people in Reina's life! ... even though Reina would never admit it, but it's true. Shana never tells a single lie about anything.

Shana thought of something, closing the link with Reina. And There came an Idea.

'You still have those rice balls and that piece of chocolate with you, am I correct?' She asked after she opened her link with Reina.

'Yes. I was planning on eating them with Riku-kun, and give the chocolate to him... I originally wanted to get him a box of chocolate, but this is what they had left. But Since He left on a mission, I don't really know what to do with them...' Reina said sadly.

Riku was actually Reina's 'Boyfriend'. Well... They weren't really dating, but it seemed like they were. Reina has been in love with him 4 years, when they were about 9. Riku is very kind-hearted, sweet, and very funny. But there are times where he could be serious and over-protective. Reina really like his gentle touches, his kind words, but most of all, His Golden heart.

She really liked guys who are kind-hearted, and not "Self-centered Bastards like Uchiha", as Reina calls them.

Reina then saw Sasuke was running, and stopped as He saw her. She gulped, and blushed "U-Uchiha?" "Otenba?"

"SASUKE-KUUUUN~!"

"Damn!" Sasuke grabbed Reina's hand and ran to a dark ally. "H-Hey! Let go, Dumbass-!" Sasuke placed his hand over Reina's mouth to shut her up as they stood into the darkness.

Reina then saw a huge group of fangirls running pass the ally, squealing Sasuke's name. She might not admit this out loud, but she felt jealousy towards them, and also felt a bit of her yandere side coming out to murder them. But Shana managed to tame it, thank god...

As The group of fangirls were all far away from the ally, Reina pushed Sasuke away from her and yelled "What the hell was that Uchiha? It's not my fault You were being chased by those damn fangirls of yours!", The blush did not leave the tomboy's face. Sasuke glared at her, "You screamed my name loud, I was able to escape from them until you had to ruin it.". Reina was about to punch him until she thought of something that made her smirk, "You want me to scream out your name again? I'll be happy to do that... It would be a perfect payback for yesterday~" She was enjoying the horrified look upon the Uchiha boy's face. "You wouldn't..." "Oh I would, Uchiha..."

'Reina, Let's help Sasuke-kun. I'm sure He ran out of breath, so switch with me so I could treat him with the lunch we plan on giving Riku-kun.' Shana suggested. This suggestion made Reina snap. "No! Forget it! I reject!" She yelled.

"What the hell are you on about, Otenba?"

Reina froze and saw Sasuke, looking at her with a annoyed yet slightly confused face. Reina blushed even more, and glared at him. "N-Nothing! I-I bet those fangirls of yours are gone, so just go!" She looked away from the Uchiha boy, crossing her arms. "That was the idea." Then Sasuke got up and began to walk away. Reina was slightly glad, yet slightly sad, She doesn't know what she's feeling... Ugh what the heck!

"Uchiha!" Reina called. Sasuke stopped, and looked over at her. "What?" He asked, coldly. Reina gulped... "They won't stop looking for you... the moment you get out of this ally, They'll find you and still come out to get you..." Reina began. "S-So... I-I was t-t-thinking..." "You think?" Sasuke questioned. Reina glared at him, but still continued on, having a madder blush then before, "I-If... W-W-W-We could g-go to my family s-shrine... and eat there..." She then showed Sasuke the lunch box. "My Date is on a mission, a-and I don't want this to go to waste so... W-W-Would you l-like to... e-e-eat with me...?" She managed to ask, shyly.

Shana was now proud of Reina, having that much courage to ask the one who hates/like to eat with her. But She's more interested in what the Uchiha boy would say.

"..." Sasuke looked at the lunch box, and the blush upon Reina's face. "Fine." He answered. Reina looked at him with shock, and a bit of relief. "T-Thank you! Um... The Shrine is not far from here! Let's get going!" Then They both teleported to the Mizuki Shrine.

Right after they teleported to the shrine, Both Sakura and Ino passed by the ally with chocolates in their arms, and Sakura quickly looked over as they saw the smoke. "Did you just see that, Ino-pig?" She questioned. "No, what?" Ino asked. Sakura then shook her head "Never mind… It must've been nothing…" She said. "Okay. Let's continue to find Sasuke-kun." Ino suggested. "Okay." Then The two Sasuke fangirls began to search for Sasuke.

* * *

***At the shrine***

Sasuke was about to take a bite from the riceball, but then He noticed Reina staring at him. "What?" He asked. "O-Oh! It's just... that's my first time making riceballs... So I wanted to be sure I did the ingredients right." She answered, with a smile upon her face. "Knowing you don't know how to cook or make food, I'm sure it will taste weird." He said. "J-Jerk! Just eat it, Uchiha! I'll prove you wrong!" Reina yelled, glaring at him, and having a blush on her face. Sasuke glared at her back, then took a bite from the Riceball after He had said his thanks for the food. At first, He expected the riceball to have no flavor. But... It tasted delicious. "It's actually really good." Sasuke _surprisingly_ complimented. "It is?" Reina beamed. "Yeah. Did you really make this?" He asked. "Yes... Well... I followed from the guide book." She slightly lied. 'Yes, and I'm the 'Guide book'.' Shana commented. 'Shut up, I followed your instructions, and I just happen to follow them. I know I'm bad at cooking, but at least We managed to prove Uchiha wrong!' Reina shot back. 'Whatever you say, Young Reina.' Shana giggled at the back of Reina's mind, so much for Reina's embarrassment.

After having a peaceful date-

( Reina: IT'S **NOT** A DATE!

Me: ON WITH THE STORY PLEASE! )

The two teammates were done eating. Sasuke got up, and said "Thanks for the meal, Otenba." then began to leave. Reina gulped as she took out the piece of wrapped chocolate. "U-Uchiha!" Reina called, and walked over to him. "Hm?" Sasuke turned around to see Reina holding out the piece of chocolate on her hand. "U-Um... P-Please take this piece of chocolate..." She managed to say. Sasuke looked surprised at Reina. Didn't She hate him? Today is Valentine's day, isn't it? Why would someone like her, who hates his guts, give him chocolate on Valentine's day, A day where a girl gives chocolates to the one they love? This was too confusing. "L-Look! I-I-It's not like I wanted to give this to you because I have feelings for you or anything!**(3)** I-I just don't want this to go to waste either! So just take it okay?" Reina exclaimed, having a dark blush across her face. Sasuke noticed it, smirked, and took the candy from Reina's hand. "Eh?" She was shocked. She was actually ready for the Uchiha boy to laugh at her, or insult her, or mock her about it. Sasuke leaned close to Reina's face, Reina closed her eyes tight, believing He was going to lean in to kiss her. Instead, He leaned towards her ear, and whispered, "I guess I'll give you my answer on Whites day." then Pulled back and said "Try and wear more feminine clothes. They fit you perfectly, without your hair down." Then disappeared, leaving the tomboy alone, blushing. Reina then saw Sasuke was gone...

3...

2...

1...

...

"UCHIHA! YOU BASTARD! LIKE HELL I WOULD EVER LISTEN TO YOUR OWN DAMN OPINION! GO AND DIE SOMEWHERE! I HATE YOU!"

* * *

***The Next Day***

***Near the Bridge***

"Where's Reina-oneechan? I have to thank her for yesterday! She's so late!" Naruto whined. "Naruto, Quit your whining! And... wait... Why do you need to thank her? Did something happen on Valentine's day?" Sakura asked, with a now confused look upon her face. "She set a blind date with Me and Hinata. She may be quiet and soft-spoken, but She's really nice and sweet!" Naruto grinned, "But I don't think She could compare to you, Sakura-chan!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke was on the other side, just crossing his arms.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late!"

The Three members of squad 7 looked over to where the familiar voice came from, and were all shocked, even Sasuke.

It was Reina, Her hairstyle was still the same, but her appearance was different. She wore a light blue sleeveless chinese dress, with her scarf now tied around her waist, but still wore her black fingerless gloves. But Over all, She doesn't look as much tomboyish anymore, she looks a bit more feminine.

"I had a meeting to attend this morning. And I couldn't leave until It was over. It was truly a pain." She explained. "Wow Reina-oneechan! You look so much cuter!" Naruto complimented. "Yes I have to agree! You look more feminine now!" Sakura agreed. Reina blushed, grinned, and scratched the back of her head. "No way! I do not! I am not **THAT** girly." She laughed, then stopped as she looked over to Sasuke. "Um... hey..." She managed to say. Sasuke then walked over to her, still shocked about her new kind of feminine appearance, but then smirked. "You truly look more like a girl, Otenba." He said. Reina blushed, but then tried to her best to punch him, only to be pulled back both Naruto and Sakura. "Let me go! I'll show you! I didn't do this for you! I only did this for myself! Got that, Stupid Uchiha?" She shouted. "Hn." Was her only response. "You are unbelievable!" She yelled, tried to get out of her two teammates' grasps.

***POOF!***

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, it took a couple of seconds to realize that no one accused him for being late. He then saw Reina kicking and screaming at Sasuke, having Naruto and Sakura trying to pull her back. And that Reina was wearing a bit more feminine clothes. "Reina!" He called. His four students stopped, and looked at him directly. "Gah! I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei! It's just Uchiha-!" "You're not in trouble Reina. But Out of curiosity... Why are you wearing those more feminine clothes? I thought You didn't care about fashion." He questioned. Reina took a minute to answer, "Because..." She then smiled, "Someone told me feminine looks fits me perfectly. I wanted to try it out and see, adding a few feminine touches, and mixing it why my tomboy looks, and this came out as a result. I'm now using this look for now on. All thanks to the person who inspired me to look like this." Reina glanced over to Sasuke, who caught her glance, and smirked. "Oh? And Who might that person be?" Kakashi questioned, already knowing from how Reina glanced at Sasuke, who then smirked. Reina then looked at Kakashi directly. "It's a secret." Then returned to cussing at Sasuke and tried to attack him, having Naruto and Sakura to pull her back, while Kakashi just watches until Reina calms down.

'_I can't wait for Whites day... I may not never admit that... From the look in Uchiha's eyes... They were warm and gentle... But I'm not sure how Riku-kun would react to this... He cares for me, yet I'm in love with him. People mistaken us as a couple, but We're not... I wanted us to be though... but... I guess My heart will belong to that Uchiha idiot..._

_Actually... After I started to pack up my stuff, I found a note and a beauitful yellow Isis place firmly on the blanket..._

_As I picked up the yellow Isis, I read the note:_

"_Happy Valentine's day, Otenba_

_- Sasuke"_

_*Sigh* ... That Idiot... He should be like this more often.'_

* * *

Me: DONE!

Shiko: Finished.

Me: Please Review!

Shiko: Thank you for reading.

Me/Shiko: Bye Bye!

**(1)** 'Otenba' means 'Tomboy'.  
**(2)** 'Onee-chan' means 'Big Sister'.

**(3)** Reina is also a Tsundere, as you can see.


End file.
